


Flash Oneshots :)

by Annie_Zea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Barry Allen, Pain, Regret, Sorrow, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Zea/pseuds/Annie_Zea
Summary: A bunch of Flash oneshots!1) Barry falls right into a metas trap and ends up kidnapped!2) Jesse and Barry go up against a knife throwing meta3) Barry goes up against grodd and as always is pretty reckless.
Kudos: 4





	1. Or else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes to fight a meta and falls right into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me I wrote this at 3 am.... Ik the grammar sucks this is my first flash fan fic I’ll probably fix it later

.Barry's Pov.

"Cisco! The fire it's everywhere!!" I yelled. My comm began to ring. That's odd.... I thought while speeding everyone out of the building. I sped back and suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

"Barry! Get the last person out now! The building is going to collapse!" Cisco screamed. I nodded and got up speeding the young woman out of the building. Two seconds later it came crashing down. I felt a bit tired and ran over to the alley to catch my breath when I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head. Spinning around to swing at what was there I felt a prick and collapsed onto the pavement.

.Cisco's Pov.

"Barry? Are you ok?... your vitals are dropping." Barry!?" I screamed

"Shit!" I yelled rapidly typing on the computer. I tried to find his location and nothing.... someone broke his tracker.

"Cisco!? What happened?" Joe asked. 

"It's Barry... he's gone." I said sadly. My voice hitched. Why does he always have to get himself into trouble. I want my best friend back. I thought. Quickly I turned back to the computer and hacked into the security footage. The computer was loading and finally the footage showed up. I clicked on it and it showed Barry catching his breath and a man in a cloak hitting his head Barry spun around to punch him and the guy jabbed a needle into his neck. Barry fell limp onto the pavement. 

"Barry.." Caitlin frowned. We watched as he got thrown into a truck and it drove away.

Joe looked Furious.... like he wanted to hit someone. 

.Barry's Pov.

I felt a jolt and my eyes suddenly snapped open. "Gah!!" I yelped the electricity surging through my veins. 

"Hello.. Flash." The cloaked mystery man smirked. 

"Who are you?" I groaned.

"You can call me Kramce." 

I grunted "What do you want?" I asked 

"Straight to business. Well Flash as you know... those are meta cuffs. I've been watching you for a while. I know you have allies. Cisco Ramon, Caitlin snow, Harrison Wells, Joe West, and Iris West." The more I heard the more I felt my heart speed up. My breaths suddenly became uneven.

"What do you want!? I'll do anything leave them out of this!" I snapped ignoring the jolts. 

"I need your life and I need it slowly." Kramce said calmly.

"But how? And why?!" I said frustrated.

"I need you to feed...." he muttered. "And I can't have you interrupting my plans. In the mean time I might as well have you do me a favor." I hesitantly looked over to him..

"What is it Kramce?..." I asked.

"I need you to erase any records of me from existence. I don't need people finding out about me. If you don't listen to what I say..... your friends die and you die. There are bombs across star labs and each of their homes. If that's not enough..." Kramce snaps a bracelet onto my wrist.

"I have cameras everywhere so don't even try to get your little friends in on this." Kramce added. 

"This will explode if you take it off. It will slowly suck your life away and your organs will fail one by one. The explosion would be large enough to hurt everyone in a large radius... don't test me."He said sternly. I nodded not wanting to comply.

"Your friends can't help you. You tell them I blow them up!" Kramce added sternly. I sighed in defeat. 

"I'm gonna give you a little demonstration of what torture you'll feel if you don't comply." Kramce stared at me dead in the eye. 

Kramce grabbed a knife, a whip, and a lit torch. 

Shit.....  
I felt a burning sensation across my back and bit back a scream. Suddenly a knife was jabbed into my thigh and the scream slid out my throat. Kramce began to whip me the sharp stinging lacerations forming across my back. It hurt a lot.....

-time skip-

.Star Labs.  
.Cisco's POV.

"It's been two days! And I can't find him anywhere..." I snapped frustrated every single search led to a dead end. 

"Ramon have you tried to trace his phone?" Harry asked.

"Have you tried to trace his phone." I repeated in a mocking tone. 

"Of course I tried to trace his phone!" I yelled. Harry took a sip of his coffee. Composing myself I took a deep breath. Barry will come back to us. He always does...

-Time Skip-

.Barry's POV.

With all the torture my body could bear I passed out lying limply in the chair. Kramce picked me up and drove me over to an abandoned Amusement Park he reinstalled the star labs tracker into my wound. I still remained unconscious as he drove away and activated it.

.Cisco's Pov. 

I began to think and spaced out. 

"Cisco! What's that beeping?" Iris said annoyed snapping me back into reality. What beeping? I thought. Suddenly my senses rushed back as I regained focus. I began to type on the keyboard to see what it was...

"What!? I found Barry! The tracker is back online! I thought they removed it." I said in shock.

.Joe's Pov.

Relief washed over me as I realized they found my son. They would go get him and everything would be fine. Barry would be ok.

.Barry's Pov.

My heart rate dropped as blood pooled around me the stab, burns, and lacerations doing a good job at keeping me in pain. My unconscious head lolled to the side..

Besides me a STAR Labs van parked.

.No ones Pov. 

"BARRY!?" Joe yelled hopping out of the car looking at the blood surrounding his son. Caitlin's eyes sparked with worry. 

"Caitlin is everything okay?..." Cisco asked through the coms.

"I- I don't know we're going back now." Caitlin and Joe carried Barry carefully placing him in the back of the truck. Caitlin stayed to keep him still as Joe sped across the road desperately to get to STAR labs. The truck swerved parking quickly. Joe and Caitlin hurriedly yet gently picked up the limo form of Barry Allen rushing him to the med wing.

"Allen?!" Harry asked his eyes slightly widening at the bloody man before him. 

Cisco quickly rushed over to his best friend. He hooked of the heart monitor and a slow rhythm played. BEEP....... BEEP....... BEEP.......

Caitlin stitched up Barry's thigh and flipped him over. Everyone gasped at the sight of his burnt and whipped back. Caitlin applied a burn salve and disinfected the wounds. She let Barry's fast healing do the rest of the work. Two hours later Barry began to stir. He let out a small hiss in pain slowly sitting up.

"Whoa Barry! Stay down." Cisco said trying to calm his friend down.

"How are you feeling?..." Cisco asked hesitantly. 

"Fine." Barry lied. It pained him to distance himself but if he was gonna die he didn't want them to be sad about it.

"I-I wanna go home." Barry got up and grabbed a shirt putting it on. 

"Barry we have to run some tests." Cisco grabbed Barry's shoulder and he flinched away. Barry walked away.

"I feel great no need for tests I'm going to go home and sleep bye!" Barry sped off and laid down in his room. (Ps. He has his own house but doesn't live with Iris cause Barry is a single Pringle )

Joe looked at Catlin who's face was laced with worry. They were all silent.

"Ok. I'm gonna say it Allen is acting weird." Harry said. They all nodded in agreement. 

"He just got kidnapped guys you have to understand we have no idea what happened to him over there." Caitlin whispered. Joe looked at Caitin and looked into her eyes to see sincerity and sorrow.

"No matter what he went to we have to help him through it." Joe added. They all nodded in agreement. 

.Barry's Pov.

As I got home I felt the fear grow in my chest I hated lying to my team but I had to. If not we'd all die. For family I'd do anything I'm not letting them die... not under my watch. I quickly showered and changed into pyjamas. I collapsed into my bed thoughts running through my head... I can't sleep not when I'm literally going to die soon. I sighed and the bracelet latched onto me began to glow.

"What....." I whispered feeling a small bit of my life being sucked out of me. I groaned stumbling over dizziness overcoming me. I also felt my chest tighten like my lungs were having trouble keeping up. 

"Sh-shit..." I whispered. To keep them safe I have to do what he asked... erase his records and let him slowly suck my life away. That's the only way everyone will stay safe. I thought sadly. I took a shaky breath lying in my bed thoughts racing through my head. Everyone will be fine without me.. right? I shook off the scary thoughts enough with excuses. I needed to do this for everyone's sake.

I felt my eyes slowly close but as I looked up I realized the sun was rising. 

"Crap!" I realized that I hadn't slept. I headed over to the bathroom splashing my face with water. 

My tired face looked a bit better. I quickly sped into my clothes and sped by the Jitters. I made my way over to work and actually arrived on time. 

"Allen! You're early?" Sing asked surprised.

"Yup." I replied casually.

"So how was the trip?" He asked. I slightly flinched the question catching me off guard and felt the force begin to suck out my life. 

"It was fine sir," I gritted my teeth feeling the vertigo creep upon me as my head spun. 

I sighed softly. "Ok Allen. Work on the Monroe case see if you can understand how he got away so quickly." Sing ordered. I nodded quickly heading over to my lab. Calmly I tested the blood sample. So he's a Meta? I thought. 

-time skip- (brought to you by bob. Bob likes cookies. Be kind!) 

*Ring Ring* I flipped my head in the direction of my ringtone and scooped up my phone.

"Hey Barry could you head over to STAR Labs really quick?!" Cisco asked rather urgently. 

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a flash." He laughed a bit racing over. Barry stood in the Cortex confused.

"Hellooo?!" Barry asked.

"Barry! We have a Meta he can cause earth quakes from what we know he's what has been causing all these buildings to collapse recently." Cisco continued.

"Oh! Is he out right now?" I asked.

"Nope but I figured we could just wait for him here." Cisco shrugged.

"Alright bro." I responded. 

"Barry." He said sternly.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"I know it's a little early to ask but do you remember who took you?" Cisco asked softly.

"No." Barry flinched at the question but masked his hesitation he wanted to say yes so bad that he was going to die and that he was sorry that there was nothing he could do. But he couldn't.

"Aww ok don't worry Barry we have a few leads." Cisco stated worry clouding his eyes. 

"Yeah thanks." I said.

"Ima go to the bathroom." Cisco added walking away. I nodded and quickly headed over to the computers. I had to do this sooner rather than later no way I'm letting those bombs go off or this bracelet blow up. I quickly scanned the files and found one called Kidnapping. I erased every piece of evidence in it and added fake footage on the security camera of me sitting in the cortex. As soon as i finished I rushed back to where I was and heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Alright! Let's watch the movie." Cisco said and Caitlin walked in.

"Can I watch too?" She asked smiling.

"Sure!" Cisco replied. A small smile crossed my face as she showed us some popcorn. Oh what good friends I have..... I'm sorry. I thought. My task is complete I'm going to die soon aren't I?. I thought my hands slightly shaking at the thought of it. I turned to the movie which was almost over trying to focus my attention on it. I couldn't the feeling of guilt gnawed at my chest. I wanted to tell them SO BAD! 

Suddenly I looked up and the end credits were rolling. I hadn't ate a single popcorn kernel or because I was so wrapped up in thought...

"That was a great movie!" Caitlin exclaimed I nodded in agreement. Truth be told I didn't remember any of it. 

"BEEP BEEP!" The computer made a loud noise and Cisco rushed over to it.

"Barry! The earth quake meta is knocking down another building!" He said urgently.

Quickly I sped into my suit the bracelet still slapped across my wrist. I rushed over to Main Street and stopped at the building.

"Derrick Monroe!" I yelled the Man turning to look at me. 

"Stop this now!" I yelled he just smiled.

"I will shatter every bone in your body." He scoffed. I looked unimpressed and began to run around him preparing to throw lighting. As I was about to let go of the bolt he ducked down and put his hand on the ground it began to shake and the floor started cracking large jagged rocks protected him from my lightning. He launched a rock at me and I felt it hit my shoulder dislocating it. I felt a wave of pain, nausea, exhaustion, as a bit of my life was being drained out of me.

Shit not now not now not now! I gritted my teeth collapsing to the floor. Dots clouded my vision and I began to lose focus I tried to get up and my focus began to come back as I felt a grip on my shoulder pull me in and they held me in a choke hold.

"B-Barry!" The coms cut off. I wheezed as the man smiled.

"I will rattle your skull shattering every single bone and turning your brain to mush just imagine what a 9 on the Richter scale will do to your puny little head," Monroe grinned and I began to feel a shaking across my body my ears began to ring and I felt the urge to scream. I felt myself begin to go numb as blood dribbled out of my mouth. 

A breach opened behind me and Cisco shot Monroe with one of his Vibe waves. Monroe fell to the ground and Cisco shot him again he hit his head passing out.

I coughed weakly blood... so much blood my mouth was full of it and I spit it out. My ribs hurt!

"Flash? Flash! Barry! Listen to me-" my head began to fog up as I felt the life being sucked out of me. 

"Barry!" He screamed. I fell to my knees and coughed again my ears were ringing and my vision clouded. My body went limp and I fell backwards. I felt my head spin and Cisco ran over to me in an instant catching me before I hit the ground. His hands trembled nervously as he breached me and Monroe to STAR Labs.

"Barry... Barry?" I heard from the distance. I jolted up and tightened my grasp on the someone's hand they yanked their hand and mortified I was back in that place. "Kramce get away from me!" I yelled. 

"BARRY!" I heard a stern voice yell at me. My wide eyes slowly calmed as I saw the figure of Caitlin forming in my cloudy eyes. Suddenly I realized what I did.

I looked at Caitlin. "SHIT! I'm so sorry did I hurt you?!" I cried. Guilt flooded my chest maybe this was the fate I deserve. What 'hero' hurts his friends... 

.Caitlin's POV.

Barry began to stir so I stood by him as he woke up. Quickly he jolted up with fear struck eyes. 

"KRAMCE GET AWAY FROM ME!" Barry yelled. I looked at him confused and worried. His breath began to hitch and he grabbed my wrist tightly. 

"Barry let go... BARRY!" I yelled

He suddenly snapped out of his trance and his eyes filled with guilt and horror...

"SHIT! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?!" He exclaimed with a frown..

"I'm fine it'll probably just bruise a little." I shrugged it off. A gleam of concern in my gaze. What made him act that way? I've never seen Barry so afraid in his whole life. I thought.

.Barry's Pov.

I looked at my hands ashamed. I hurt my friend. What if I didn't snap out of it... 

"Barry! You're awake!" Cisco called from his office. I faked a smile.

"Yeah i feel great!" I lied. My lungs felt like they were giving up on me but I guess that's what it feels like to have the life sucked out of you. 

"I'm going home.. I'm tired." I added.

Cisco nodded and I headed home. Once I arrived I looked at my hands with guilt and looked at my night table my old video camera was still there so I picked it up. I began to film....

"Hello, if you're seeing this then I guess it was too late. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry it had to end this way. I was trying to keep you safe and.... I wouldn't risk your safety. I apologize I didn't get to say a proper goodbye. I just wanted to say Thank you for everything you've done." 

I grabbed a sticky note and wrote 'team flash' on it. I stuck the paper onto the camera and put it into my drawer.

I fell asleep to my haunting thoughts. It felt like mere seconds had passed when I woke up the next morning. I got dressed and headed to STAR labs. I headed into the cortex.

"Hey Allen. Good to have you back." Harry greeted. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my shoulder and I tensed up.

"I need to talk to you." He said as we walked toward the elevator. 

"So?........" I began.

"I know there is something you're not telling us. Quit the act, I saw how you reacted when Cisco grabbed your shoulder, when they mentioned tests you immediately wanted to go home. You've been acting distant. You should've been able to easily defeat Monroe yet still you failed... something distracted you. All the sudden you went coo coo on Caitlin, Barry tell me what's going on I'm not stupid." Harry said sternly.

"I have to go." I quickly interrupted attempting to shoulder my way past Harry.

"No you're telling me what's wrong and you're telling me now!" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine! There is nothing to tell you!" I snapped.

"Yes there is Barry! Quit the act!" He yelled.

"I- ....... I'm fine. Now let me go." I said quietly. 

"No, tell me." Harry grabbed my arm.

"LOOK I SAID THERE IS NOTHING! I can't-" I yelled trying pulling away. 

"I have to go-" I said panicked phasing through Harry's grasp. I slipped into the suit and ran.

"ALLEN!" I heard him yell in the distance. 

"I have to do this." I whispered. I ignored his scream I knew what I had to do... I mean I was gonna die anyway right. 

.Harry's POV.

Barry ran off... "SHIT!" I yelled.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Cisco ran into the room confused. I hit the wall in frustration.

"Barry is gone." I sighed.

"What do you mean Barry is gone?!" Cisco raises his voice in suspicion.

"I- you know how he's been acting these days. I knew something was up and well... I pushed him about it. He wouldn't tell me and when I tried to keep him from leaving he ran off in his suit." I explained.

"He ran off with his suit?! That means we can track and talk to him!" Cisco exclaimed.

"He said something else...." I added.

"What did he say?" Cisco asked me.

"He said 'I have to do this' you don't think?.... he lied to us." I finished.

"No..... No?! Why would you think that! Barry wouldn't lie to us. Right?...." Cisco said.

"Not unless he had a good reason." I said firmly. I don't believe he would just lie otherwise it doesn't sound like him.. I thought.

"Let's see... where are you going Barry?......" Cisco spoke to himself typing on the keyboard. 

"Done! I have the suits analytics on now!" Cisco exclaimed.

"So where is he?!" I snapped.

"He's at some warehouse I can hack the cameras." Cisco added and continued to type on the keyboard. I stared at the computer screen and suddenly it changed to footage.

"Hello. Barry," Kramce turned around to look at him. 

"Kramce." Barry spat.

"What is it? Do you regret erasing me from the STAR labs records? Don't make me remind you what would happen if you told anyone.." Kramce said an amused gleam in his eye.  
————————-

"Who is this guy?...." I asked Cisco 

"No idea- but he has leverage on Barry and that's not good.... he also got Barry to lie to us!" Cisco exclaimed. I nodded. We turned back to the computer to continue watching the scene unfold.  
———————-

"I- I know." Barry said sadly.

"You're just so desperate to die aren't you." Kramce laughed.

"No.. I just can't live knowing that every year you'll be taking yet another innocent life." Barry raised his voice

"Too bad... you won't be living then." Kramce's eyes turned red and Barry's bracelet began to pulsate.

"GAHH!" Barry yelled falling over. 

"You feel that? That's the feeling of your organs sheering apart. Your lungs not working." Kramce laughed. 

"Instead of happening slowly... it's now happening all at once!" Kramce smiled.

Barry curled up on the floor.

"You know I keep my promises... you didn't say anything. Your friends are safe. I won't blow them to smitherines." He chuckled.

——————————

"BARRY!" Cisco yelled at the screen as his vitals plummeted drastically. 

"So that was his good reason...." I concluded whispering to myself. 

—————————-

Barry uncurled himself feeling his organs destroy themselves. He coughed up some blood. He grabbed the wall and pulled himself up. He wanted to scream but a small smile came across his pale face.

Amused Kramce kicked Barry's leg and he fell over. "Pathetic." He snorted. 

Barry looked up at him with determination. "There is one thing you didn't plan for..." Barry wheezed. "Y-you said if I take this off... it'll blow up." Barry weakly reaches for the bracelet and Kramces eyes widened. They became a deep shade of red and Barry let out an animalistic scream.  
——————-  
"BARRY!" Cisco yelled.

"Don't you dare do it Allen!" I yelled.

——————

He grabbed the bracelet in between his screams blood pouring out of his mouth. With all his strength he yanked it off and it began to beep. Barry felt weak collapsing to the floor blood everywhere...  
"B-bye" he choked.  
The bracelet made a large explosion decimating the warehouse.

———————-

"BARRY- no....." Cisco cried. Caitilin began to sob. The footage was cut off. The sound of static in the background and Barry's vitals silent. Nothing... 

"I- could've stopped him." I whispered. This is my fault... Barry's dead because I pushed him... what are we going to tell Joe. 

"He's not dead. It's Barry we're talking about. I- we need to go see if..." Cisco cracked. Everyone stayed quite as Cisco walked to the garage. He hopped into a STAR labs truck and took off. 

.Cisco's POV.

I arrived at the ware house everything was crumbled in the inside I could see blood... so much blood I cringed at the sight of Kramce's corpse. The small figure of a Barry Allen was in the far corner of the rubble. I slowly walked towards. His unmoving form. His suit was ripped everywhere and his face was deathly pale. I slowly knelt down next to my friend my eyes watering as I put my hand on his chest to detect a pulse. Nothing was there... I did a few chest compressions and felt a small flutter. Blood just dribbled out of his mouth. 

"I- I'm sorry..." I said to Barry's weak body. I scooped him up with both of my arms and gently set him in the trunk. I pulled up in the STAT Labs parking lot and carried Barry to the lab. I laid him down on the table.

"Cisco.." Caitlin told me as he saw my eyes water. I looked at her without saying a word.

"He's not waking up." I bit back tears. We both stayed quiet and she looked at him and I heard muffled sobs. 

We needed to tell Joe... I picked up the phone and dialed Joe's number. 

"Hello cisco?" I heard Joes voice from the phone.

"Joe I need you to come it's urgent." I said bitterly. 

"Ok. On my way now." Joe said hanging up. I sat down my head empty.. nothing was there just a distant sad feeling I felt numb. I heard the elevator ding. That must be Joe.

"Alright what do you need?" Joe said confused. 

"I- Joe....." I couldn't finish my sentence it finally hit me my best friend is dead  
"Barry's gone... he's not coming back." Harry finished for me.

"What do you mean he's not coming back?!" Joe yelled in shock.

"He's dead." Harry added in a hoarse whisper. Joe's eyes widened.

"No...." Joe's eyes went blank. Dull his eyes began to water.

"Not my son...... Why?!" he choked out.

-a few days later- (Time skippy)  
Joe and I pulled over at Barry's house to take the things he had that we would keep.

We walked around and saw picture frames on of them had a picture of all of us... I picked it up and smiled.

I opened a cabinet and found a video camera. I clicked play and watched the video of him explaining his actions. Anger boiled in my blood. If only I had known.

*Ring, Ring*

"Hello?..." I spoke into the phone quietly.

"Hey Cisco is Barry with you? I can't reach him." Oliver's voice was confused.

"Oh... Right. You don't know." I sighed.

"Don't know what? Cisco?" Oliver slightly raised his voice.

"Barry is dead." I responded my voice faltering. 

"....." Oliver dropped the phone. 

"Barry's dead?..... that doesn't male sense." Oliver whispered to himself.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver responded sadly. 

"Yeah.. it's been hard for all of us. We're planning a funeral soon."

"Bye Oliver." Cisco sighed hanging up.


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen goes to fight Dr scissor hands with Jesse. Well things don’t go as they hoped....

It was an ordinary day Barry finished work as a CSI and was now going to do his more secret job. Be The Flash and help out star labs.

Barry walked over to star labs and all seemed to be going well. Cisco was drinking a coffee and Catlin was looking at something on the computer. Harry was talking to Jesse. That was until Cisco's computer started beeping.

"Barry! Meta human alert at 5th street. Go quick!" Cisco yelled.

Barry sped into his suit and Jesse followed. They hurriedly made their way over leaving a flash of light behind them. When they arrived at the scene the man was slicing things up creating havoc it seemed his hands could replicate swords and he could uh throw them by flicking his wrist. Jesse quickly got to work evacuating civilians from the area and Barry began to run around "scissor hands" 

"Hey scissor hands. Enough with cutting everything up." Barry yelled avoiding the knives he'd throw at him. Jesse stopped after getting a bunch of civilians to catch her breath. Barry smacked the meta cuffs onto the meta's wrists but not before he smirked and flicked his wrist at Jesse. Barry's eyes widened as the sword went barreling at Jesse. From the coms he could hear the panic welling up in his friends. Quickly Barry snapped out of his trance and rushed over to Jesse whom didn't know there was a sword barreling right at her and pushed her out of the way.

Barry tried to phase, alas his efforts were useless when he felt a sharp excruciating pain right between his ribs. He felt himself collapse onto his knees looking down at the sword plunged into him. 

He heard Jesse scream and the yells coming from the comms. 

"BARRY!" They yelled in unison.

Barry choked blood pooling out of his mouth. 

"His vitals are-" Catlin was interrupted by Jesse flashing in with Barry in her arms. Her arms trembled blood spilling all over the floor. 

"Cisco stretcher now!" Catlin ordered. Jesse laid Barry down on the stretcher and Catlin got to work.

Catlin grabbed alcohol a needle and a thread. She disinfected the wound. And In a quick movement she pulled out the the sword. Catlin began to stitch it closed and winced as she did so. Barry had lost a lot of blood but hopefully he'd be alright. When she finished she called the team in and called Joe on the phone explaining what happened. Minutes later he arrived worry clouding his face. 

Joe stood over his son who was still unconscious. After a few hours Barry began to stir. When he did he gasped and put his hand to his throat in panic. Catlin rushed over and began to shush Barry calming him down till his breathing leveled.

"I-is Jesse okay?" He rasped.

"I'm fine Barry thank you." She walked over to him.

"Good." Barry sighed in relief.

Barry tried to get up and felt a sharp pain beneath his ribs.

Catlin pushed him down "not yet." She huffed. Barry nodded.

"Can me and Allen have a second alone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." The others left the room. Barry awkwardly looked up at Harry.

"Is there something wr-" Harry quickly interrupted Barry.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter Barry. I really appreciate it you are a good man. I owe you one." Harry finished.

"Your welcome..." Barry answered calmly. Harry have him a side hug. And with that he left the room leaving him to rest.


	3. Promise me no promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grodd is back.

Grodd was holding Catlin hostage. Catlin was his friend Barry couldn't imagine what he would do if another person died on his watch. This would be HIS fault... No one elses. Barry looked over at Cisco who told him to check the clock tower.

He nodded and turned on his comm. Barry rushed to the Clock tower and saw a very angry looking Gorilla standing over Catlin. He sped Catlin out of the tower and quickly went back. Cisco had given him some tranq darts ARGUS was going to take care of Grodd. 

Angry Grodd talked In Barry's mind "Flash you took Catlin!" He roared. 

Barry nodded and the Gorilla charged at him. Barry dodges and began to punch the Gorilla. He tried to inject Grodd with the tranq serum and Grodd slapped it away. Grodd pushed Barry away and growled,

Determined Barry sped away. He ran and ran and ran. 

"Barry! What're you doing!?" Cisco yelled over the comms.

Barry smirked. Welp this was gonna hurt. He was sure of it. 

"Here goes nothing. 1, 2, 3...." Barry counted. He was 5.3 miles away and began to speed up running as fast as he could. Barreling at Grodd he punched him right in the gut and the Gorilla went flying. Barry on the other hand also went flying. He let out a sharp cry. Quickly he hopped onto his feet and shoved the tranq dart into Grodds neck. The large Gorilla remained unconscious. ARGUS made their way over and took the Gorilla away.

In a matter of seconds a streak of light entered STAR Labs.   
Barry sighed and tried to stretch out his hand and his arm.

"Welp, that's broken." He sighed a small wince etched on his face.

"BARRY!" Catlin yelled frustrated.

"Sorry Cait!" Barry yelped. 

Catlin ran tests and scolded him. "You're too reckless. That's 4 broken bones." Barry shrugged. 

"Oops."

“Don’t do this again!” Catlin rolled her eyes. 

“No promises!” Barry smirked.


End file.
